Sick
by Firery Ice
Summary: Rei HATED being sick


Sick

Something I wrote while trying to find inspiration

Rei HATED being sick. Her nose got way too stuffy and her head hurt. Worst of all, she couldn't even get out of bed! Today was one of those days. She wasn't even sure what bought it on, all Rei knew was that when she had woken up, she felt like crap. Grandpa had come in, taken one look at her, and dashed off to call Ami.

"Geez. It's just a cold, noT pneumonia!" There was a soft knock at the door before it slid open, revealing Ami.

"Good morning, Rei," she said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Rei grinned at her. "I'm totally fine, Grandpa is just overreacting. Let me get up and-" Her head suddenly spun and she stumbled as she got off the bed. To make matters worse, the fall brought on a fit of coughing. Ami rushed to her side immediately.

"Oh, Rei, you have a fever! Get back into bed, I'll take care of you today." Rei wasn't sure what convinced her, the cool hand or Ami's soothing voice, but she nodded and made her way back underneath the covers.

'Ami is a dam good cook.' Rei sipped slowly at the porridge she had been given. Her hands began shaking and the hot bowl turned over in her lap. Swearing, she began cleaning it up just as Ami came in. The girl quickly grabbed some napkins and tried to help Rei, only to be pushed away.

"I can do this myself." Her futile attempts at wiping up the porridge served only to cause Rei more frustration; which doubled when Ami tried helping again.

"Rei-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GO. A. WAY!" Ami stepped back immediately, hurt in her eyes. Clenching her jaw, she turned and started to leave the room. Rei's eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

"Ami wai-"she was cut off by the door slamming shut. Closing her eyes, she went back to cleaning up her lap.

After changing, Rei slowly made her way out of the room and into the kitchen, where Ami was seated, reading.

"Ames?" The girl didn't even acknowledge her presence, keeping her eyes trained on the book.

"Come on. I know you can hear me. I'm sorry about what I said. I was just…"

"Just what?" Ami hadn't looked up, but showed she was listening.

"Wembarshed."

"Excuse me? Don't mumble, Rei."

"I said embarrassed!" Ami finally looked up from her page, staring straight into amethyst eyes.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? Whenever I get sick, you come take care of me."

"It's just- I mean…" Ami giggled and put a finger to Rei's lips.

"You want to be my big bad protector, with no weaknesses, right?" At Rei's nod, she sighed. "Well not today. I'M taking care of YOU. Got that?" Another nod. Ami took Rei's hand and led her back to the room.

"Say 'aaahh'." Rei blushed, but opened her mouth for the spoon. Since her hands wee shaky, Ami had resolved to feed her porridge and medicine herself.

"Not so hard once you have help, now is it?" Rei started to shake her head, but groaned suddenly. Her head was pounding and her body felt like it was burning.

"Rei?" Ami pit a hand to her face. "You're burning up again. Let me get a cloth, lay down, okay?" After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Ami returned and placed the cloth on her forehead. Laying her head on either side of Rei's face, she bent down and planted a kiss on her nose.

"Sleep well, Rei."

Rei cracked open her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. Her head felt clearer than it had earlier. 'Guess that TLC Ami did worked. Speaking of…" Turning her head, she saw Ami, asleep in one of the chairs. She was curled underneath Rei's school jacket, snoring softly. Chuckling, Rei got out of bed and walked over to her,

"Aaami. Waake up." Gentle shakes did nothing to rouse Ami, a heavy sleeper. Shaking her head, Rei sighed.

"Your neck is gonna be killing you, laying like that." Although still weakened, Rei scooped the sleeping girl into her arms, slowly walking back to the bed, nearly collapsing onto it. She crawled in beside Ami, who was coming to. She sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at Rei.

"Feeling better?"

Rei grinned and grabbed Ami's head, pulling her closer until they rubbed noses. "Thanks to a fabulous future doctor, yes I am." Both girls giggled and snuggled into each other.

Oh yeah. Rei LOVED being sick.

A/N: Yeah, so you haven't heard from me in a while. Sorry. School has started and I'm dying, but Shining Pearls is NEARLY done! As for this, you can take it as you want: two close, affectionate friends or something more…


End file.
